


First Meeting

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Even though she was nervous, Roxas had asked her to stop by sometime.





	First Meeting

“Hey there, stranger!” Ephemer called out happily as Strelitzia entered the shop, the little bell above the door giving a pleasant  _ ting _ . The smell of coffee was overwhelming the second the door had even been opened, and she took in a deep breath to let out in a sigh.

 

“Hi, Eph.”

 

“Anything I can get for you, dear?”

 

“Actually, I’m here to see Roxas? I don’t know if he’s in right now, but I wanted to just come in and check, and-”

 

“Somebody call me?”

 

A messy blond head peeked out from behind the break room door, looking curiously between his coworker and whoever it was standing on the other side of the counter. Evidently, he couldn’t see her behind the espresso machine, and Ephemer had to gesture for him to actually come out before pointing to Strelitzia.

 

“Someone’s here to see you.”

 

“Oh, for me? Sweet.” He ampled out towards the counter and gave a grin when he finally caught sight of Strelitzia, taking off his apron and folding it up. “You came.”

 

“You asked me to,” she shrugged, feeling a bit sheepish from the way Ephemer, and now Kairi who had followed behind Roxas, wiggled their brows at her as he came out from behind the counter. “I wasn’t going to turn you down.”

 

“Well, you could’ve. You have that option.” He shrugged right back before reaching back over the counter for a cup that he’d prepared a short bit ago, of a jasmine tea that he’d wanted her to try. “You sure I can’t sell you on coffee?”

 

“I’m okay, thank you.” She gratefully accepted the tea. “It makes me jittery.”

 

“Yeah, it… does that.” He eventually agreed with a nod, sparing a quick glance down to one of his hands before dropping it back into his pocket. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to actually come out. I’m not sure what to do. Sorry.”

 

“No, that’s okay. I probably should’ve told you I was coming anyway, that one’s on me.”

 

“You apologize a lot, huh?” Strelitzia didn’t answer. “That’s okay. I think we all do.” Roxas turned to his coworkers, giving a short nod. Ephemer just gave him a thumbs up, and Kairi waved them off. “Guess I’ll be taking my break now then. Do you want to go outside?”

 

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

 

Roxas led her outside, to one of the patio tables in front of the shop. She knew he probably wouldn’t want to wander off too far; he was still working after all. But the privacy from the other two was appreciated, as much as she liked them. 

 

“So… I’m not really sure why you asked to see me?” She tried, setting down her bag next to her feet so she could rummage through it, pulling out a box wrapped in a decorated cloth. “But Skuld and I made curried chicken and rice earlier. I thought it would be nice to bring it. Kairi mentioned that you don’t typically eat a lot when you’re working.”

 

“Ah, yeah. I pretty much run off of coffee while I’m here. I eat when I go home.” It seemed a bit forced, but she didn’t question it. “I guess I just wanted to talk. You visit a lot, but I realized I never really have gotten to know you personally. And,” he scratched at the side of his cheek, looking down towards the dish that Strelitzia had unwrapped for him, “well. You seem nice. I want to know you better.”

 

Strelitzia smiled, touched that Roxas would want to go through the effort to know her better. Kairi has told her that he’s a bit of a quiet person, spent a lot of his time at home probably not sleeping, but the fact that he even tried was flattering to her.

 

“Well, I don’t think there’s a lot to know about me. But I’d be more than willing to talk.”


End file.
